Los monstruos sabrán entenderlo
by summerraink
Summary: Hay tantas cosas que Mulder no le ha dicho a Scully...
1. Chapter 1

LOS MONSTRUOS SABRÁN ENTENDERLO

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully y otros personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. No mala intención. No dinero.

Este fanfic fue inspirado por la tabla 30 días de la comunidad 30vicios en .

A pesar de estar constituido por 30 historias "casi" independientes existe una unidad temática, aunque al principio no lo parezca.

1.-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE HARÉ ESTAS ESTUPIDECES SOLO

"Está helada" fue lo que pensé al volverme hacia ti en aquella estación de tren en New Hampshire. Mirabas las vías negando con la cabeza, tratando de disimular el castañeteo de dientes y el enfado. Más lo primero.

Atardecía, acababan de encender las luces. Brillaba el hielo bajo tus zapatos de tacón. Una suela minúscula y unas medias finas.

Quise enfadarme contigo por llevar esos zapatos. Quise acercarme y preguntarte si, los ocho centímetros de tacón, servían para mantener medio pie caliente o sólo eran consecuencia de algún estúpido complejo por ser baja. Y que me partieses la cara. Por arrastrarte hasta allí en sábado, para coger un tren con un vagón encantado.

Para colmo, habíamos perdido el tren porque yo me equivoqué en un cruce.

No, "vagón encantado" no fueron las palabras que utilicé para convencerte. No recuerdo cuáles fueron. Probablemente ya no las recordaba entonces.

Me miraste por un momento, con odio, soltaste una risa sarcástica y volviste a negar con la cabeza. "Última vez, Mulder", no era difícil adivinar lo que pensabas. Ni siquiera adivinar que no lo decías para no tener que fallar a tu palabra.

Quise acercarme, recorrer los diez metros de copos de nieve que nos separaban, poner las manos en tus mejillas heladas y decirlo: De ahora en adelante haré estas estupideces solo.

Pero no quería faltar a mi palabra.

Así que caminé hacia ti, sin mirarte.

-Te invito a cenar, Scully. Sopa caliente...o lo que quieras,...o lo que pongan en la primera cafetería que encontremos.

Un poco menos de odio en la mirada, una risa menos sarcástica.

-Ya te vale, Mulder. Ya te vale.

2.-SOÑABA QUE TE HABÍAS IDO

Era un sueño en blanco y negro, un sueño gris.

Aunque estaba relacionado con tu abducción, empecé a soñarlo años después. Sí, definitivamente después de lo de la Antártida. Quizá en parte por aquella vez que apareciste en mi casa, justo antes de que ocurriese, para decirme que lo dejabas.

Se repitió durante meses. De hecho, nunca he llegado a pensar que me había librado de él.

El sueño comenzaba conmigo despertándome, sin saber qué hora era o dónde estaba, después de haber soñado contigo. Veía las sábanas grises, las paredes grises. Tomaba consciencia de estar en tu habitación y, a la vez, de que no estabas allí, hacía mucho tiempo, como si hubieses desaparecido para siempre. Una sensación de culpa y vacío insoportable me dominaba. Intentaba volver a quedarme dormido, volver al sueño que no podía recordar, pero en el que te sentía.

Era incapaz.

Me levantaba e iba a la mesa de tu cocina, invariablemente gris. Sobre ella estaba el dossier de tu abducción. Lo abría, sabiendo que no había nada que no hubiese investigado ya, nada que hacer. Para mi sorpresa, en el interior del dossier no había datos, fotos ni declaraciones, sino cartas tuyas.

Reconocía tu letra pero no lograba entenderla. Una y otra vez, cada vez que tuve el sueño, pensaba en ese instante si sería posible dejar de entender una letra conocida. Y eso me sacaba del sueño, me daba esperanza: era un sinsentido que implicaba que aquello no era real.

Suspiraba, cerraba los ojos y me decía "Sólo es un sueño. No pasa nada".

Al volver a abrirlos, sin embargo, la ilusión se rompía. Al volver a abrirlos entendía tu letra, intentaba evitarlo pero la entendía.

Aunque sólo fuese la última frase de cada carta.

Un repetido: Adiós Mulder. He dejado de existir.

Me despertaba, justo antes de echarme a llorar, llorando.

A veces te llamaba por teléfono.

Tú siempre contestabas.

3.-DÍ QUE NUNCA DESAPARECERÁ

La primera vez que hicimos el amor había una luz preciosa.

Sí, el motel era horrible, la habitación daba asco pero había una luz preciosa.

O quizá no, pero yo lo recuerdo así.

Hay...montones de cosas que nunca te he dicho sobre aquel día, aquellas horas, que quizá debería haberte dicho y quizá sea mucho mejor que no. Sobre dudas y miedos, alguna que otra mala interpretación con maravillosas consecuencias y... muchas cosas. Pero está esto.

Lo primero que...Cuando..., cuando fui capaz de abrir los ojos después de que ocurriese, había una luz preciosa y tú me mirabas sonriendo.

Lo de esa sonrisa es lo que quería contarte. Tú me mirabas sonriendo, como si te sintieses...muy feliz, y yo me quedé, supongo que pareciendo un imbécil, me quedé mirándote a la espera. A la espera de que...No sé exactamente lo que pensé, pero a la espera de algo así como que el "halo" del orgasmo se esfumase y dejases de sonreír. Que empezases a hablar de cosas que pasan, de que estuvo bien pero, de situaciones que nos llevan a. Que hablases con condescendencia, racional, lógica. Me quedé como un imbécil, muerto de miedo, a la espera de que algo se rompiese.

Sin entender que lo estaba rompiendo yo.

Cuando dejaste de sonreír fue para mirarme con miedo, ese mismo miedo, supongo. Pero fuiste lo bastante fuerte para no hacerte la fuerte. Ni siquiera disimulaste, sólo preguntaste "¿Qué?"

Por suerte no fui tan imbécil como para decirte lo que estaba pensando. Ahora entiendo que te habría hecho daño. Mucho daño.

Sólo sonreí, te abracé y se me escapó un "Di que no desaparecerá"

-¿El qué, Mulder? ¿Desaparecer?

Mentí. Me costó. Tanto mentir como decir algo así. Pero parecía la mejor opción.

-Nada, olvídalo... Me refería a...sentirme tan bien como me siento ahora.

Vale, Scully, perdóname por esto, pero fue más difícil decir algo así que mentirte.

Tú te reíste, pediste perdón por reírte, yo quise que me tragase la tierra, tú me besaste.

Y volviste a sonreír.

"Di que nunca desaparecerá esa sonrisa de afirmación tras haber hecho el amor conmigo"

Esa era la frase. Supongo que debí decírtelo, no la historia completa, sólo esa frase.

Creo que lo hubieses entendido. Creo que deberías saber hasta qué punto me...llenaba esa sonrisa. Todas y cada una de las veces.

4.-DE PORQUÉ HAY MANOS FRÍAS Y MANOS CALIENTES

Siempre tenías las manos calientes. No recuerdo la primera vez que me fijé. Es como algo que siempre he sabido de ti: que eras una persona de manos calientes.

Yo soy de manos frías.

Sí recuerdo alguna conversación lánguida, de esas que llenaban las madrugadas largas y frías, sobre ello. Bromeaba diciendo que no tenía sentido y era injusto que tú siempre las tuvieses calientes y yo siempre frías, como una maldición. Contestabas: "Hay personas de manos calientes y personas de manos frías, Mulder, y eso es todo. Tiene explicación científica, es larga y aburrida. Será injusto, pero si eres persona de manos frías, lo serás siempre." Y te encogías de hombros con una sonrisa mirando mis manos, medio escondidas bajo el borde de la manga, heladas.

Miraba las tuyas. Daba igual que acabases de escarbar en la nieve, incluso aunque se te pusiesen rojas, siempre calientes.

Cuando hacía frío de verdad, se me caían las cosas. Odiaba los guantes además: No se puede sentir nada con ellos, pero es que ni siquiera me las calentaban.

Metía las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos, apretándolas contra el cuerpo.

A veces te daba pena y me las calentabas. Sin decir nada, sólo a veces, cuando estábamos solos en el coche y las frotaba, tú las cogías. Decías: "Así no te las vas a lograr calentar". Mantenías entre tus manos una, después la otra, les echabas el aliento. Yo pensaba "Así tampoco: Ese calor desaparece en cuanto las sueltas."

Entonces me daba cuenta de que tú no podías saber eso, porque no eras una persona de manos frías. Y me lo callaba.

Me contagiabas el calor, te contagiaba el frío, pero en cuanto soltabas mis manos ambos volvíamos a nuestro estado natural. Mirando hacia afuera, evitando tocarnos.

En esos momentos pensaba que sí tiene sentido que existan personas de manos calientes y personas de manos frías.

5.-DE ESOS CINCO MINUTOS

Nunca eran cinco minutos. Nunca. Podían ser diez, quince, veinte... Pero siempre empezaban con esas palabras: "Estoy en cinco minutos".

Al principio te esperaba cortésmente en el coche o en el vestíbulo. Luego en la puerta, llamando con los nudillos de vez en cuando.

-Scully, han pasado cinco minutos.

-Sólo cinco minutos más.

Con el tiempo, pasé a esperarte dentro de tu habitación. Primero junto a la puerta, casi tenso y sintiéndome intruso; más tarde sentado en el sillón, mirando a la ventana, quejándome del retraso. Al final solía tumbarme en la cama, hablar del tiempo, contarte lo que había soñado, guardar en tu maletín los papeles que tenías que llevar,...

Supongo que por no aburrirme y con la excusa de hablar de lo que haríamos mientras acababas de prepararte. Así los largos cinco minutos no se hacían tan largos y parecían aprovechados.

A veces te quejabas, un tenso:

-Mulder, ¿por qué no me esperas, no sé, en cualquier otro lugar, donde no pueda verte?

-Porque sé que tardarías más.

Mentira.

Estaba ahí para hacerte sentir culpable por tardar, para fastidiarte, porque nos retrasábamos por tu culpa y consideraba que merecías aguantarme por ese motivo.

Mentira.

Estaba ahí porque era divertido, por la tensión con que reaccionabas, porque me gustaba ponerte nerviosa.

Mentira.

Estaba ahí por curiosidad, para ver de qué iban tus cosas, la maleta abierta, y las medias a elegir, y los zapatos que no combinaban tirados por el suelo, y la bolsa de maquillaje llena de tubos. Para cotillear estaba ahí.

Mentira.

Estaba ahí para ver cómo eras cinco minutos antes de considerar que estabas preparada para salir a la calle. Para ver lo que nadie más veía. Estaba ahí por las ojeras y los horribles salvamedias, por la falda aún torcida y el pelo aún revuelto, por las mejillas antes del colorete y el perfume vaporizado bajo el que hacías ese tonto baile.

Estaba ahí para verte cuando no querías que nadie te viese. Estaba ahí para verte tal como eres, cinco minutos antes de estar preparada.

6.-DE LAS OPCIONES QUE SE VUELVEN RACIONALES

Estabas algo borracha, y me decías "Tu mente es como el desafío al sentido común. Más. Es como la excepción a la regla o... el elemento que equilibra el universo para que no sea totalmente lógico. Un ying para el yang"

Bueno, quizá estabas definitivamente borracha. Pero no estoy muy seguro porque yo también lo estaba. Quizá ni siquiera dijiste eso. Sólo recuerdo claramente que nombraste el ying y el yang, y el sentido común, por supuesto.

Nos habíamos parado en uno de esos locales de carretera donde alquilan habitaciones, demasiado cansados tras otro viaje siguiendo pistas que no llevaron a ninguna parte, desechada la idea de volver a Washington de una tirada. Un viaje extraño o como tantos otros.

Habías estado hablando de...parar el coche, vivir, tener una vida, casas con jardín y niños. Yo te decía que me gustaba mi vida, pero era esa época en que hacíamos trabajos basura, los expedientes x parecían enterrados para siempre y manteníamos la lucha en escapadas que sabían a rebeldía infantil. Incluso a mí. Era consciente de que lo lógico, lo que el sentido común dictaba, era dejarlo. Quizá no del todo, quizá sólo cambiar el modo, investigación documental, escribir... Dejar las escapadas en coche al otro lado del país tras una pista. Dar ese paso.

Pero sentía que, el que tú te lo planteases, deshacía mi suelo para dar ese paso.

Era una época extraña y solíamos hacer eso: Sentarnos a hablar con una cerveza cuando estábamos cansados, hasta estar agotados, borrando el tiempo de pensar con coherencia. "Esto se está volviendo un lugar común", pensaba yo, mientras tú sonreías demasiado y bromeabas sobre mí.

Tu sonrisa y el alcohol separaban mis pies del suelo, esa era la sensación, como alas para decir simplemente lo que pensaba: Que si tú abandonabas todo estaba perdido, que lo que fuese tenía que ser juntos.

-Tú y yo nos complementamos. Y que diga eso significa que el sentido común sí tiene un lugar en mi mente. Y bien aprovechado, que es lo que importa.

Me miraste con extrañeza. Tu conversación era un juego y yo acababa de subir la apuesta al nivel de realidad. Miraste hacia otro lado, hiciste una mueca de sonrisa. Parecías cansada, ya era sueño más que alcohol lo que pesaba en tus párpados. Susurraste algo así como...

-Hasta cuándo va a durar esto, Mulder.

Y sé que lo lógico es y era pensar que hablabas de los viajes de madrugada, de seguir empeñándonos en investigar por nuestra cuenta, o incluso de las conversaciones eternas acompañadas de alcohol. Pero también creo que es lógico que no pensase eso.

Nunca te he dicho que aquella fue la primera noche en que realmente me costó no entrar en tu habitación tras de ti. La primera en que me pareció la opción más racional. Me acosté solo, sin embargo, y quise pensar que todo era culpa del alcohol.

Las ilusiones se crean para arroparnos cuando la razón da miedo.

Puro sentido común.

7.-DE LLEVARTE AL FIN DEL MUNDO

Estábamos en una cafetería Starbucks, en Seattle. Recuerdo que mirabas a través de la ventana la aguja espacial. Era primera hora de la mañana, el caso estaba cerrado, el avión salía en unas horas. No sé de qué estábamos hablando antes de que dijeses eso. Sólo tengo la sensación de que salió de la nada.

-Nunca vemos los monumentos, Mulder. ¿Por qué nunca vemos los monumentos?-Apenas maquillada, la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y una especie de puchero-¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quieres ir a ver la aguja espacial?

-No. Sólo pensaba que nunca vemos los monumentos y eso es como triste.

Me miraste sonriendo, como si fueses a contarme un chiste que no estabas segura de que tuviese gracia, y continuaste con voz lenta y quejicosa.

-Estoy segura de haber estado en todas las ciudades del país, en todas las capitales de estado. En realidad, a veces creo que hemos estado en todos los pueblos del país. Pero nunca vemos los monumentos, ni las grandes avenidas comerciales, ni los barrios por los que pasea la gente agradable, ni las playas, ni los puertos pequeñitos con barquitas, ni nada. Creo que algunas ciudades ni las he visto de día. Todo son siempre oficinas del FBI, y comisarías, y barrios bajos, y almacenes, y alcantarillas; donde conocer a sheriffs, y maleantes, y personas que se comen a otras personas y fantasmas... Es muy triste.

-Así que consideras que has visto realmente fantasmas.

-Muy bien, Mulder-reíste,-veo que sigues mi línea de pensamiento.

-Vale, seguiré tu línea de pensamiento. No siempre es así. A veces sí que...vemos cosas. Vemos...muchos paisajes, ¿qué hay de los grandiosos bosques que...?

-Perdóname si le tengo un poco de manía a los bosques a estas alturas.

-...A veces conocemos a personas agradables.

Reíste de nuevo.

-Por Dios, Mulder, la última vez que me dejaste a solas con una "persona" agradable intentó chuparme la sangre.

-Lo hice con buena intención. Y lo sabes.

Hiciste una mueca irónica y volviste a mirar a la calle. Una calle normal, bonita, con gente que paseaba tranquila. Un lugar agradable, por el que estábamos tan sólo de paso, a la espera de volver al trabajo.

Entendía tu línea de pensamiento. No era igual para mí, pero lo entendía.

-Están las vacaciones, Scully.

-En vacaciones siempre estoy tan cansada que...prefiero un pueblo tranquilo, con mar de verdad, que quedarme mirando por horas. Puertos pequeños, a la luz del día, buen pescado en restaurantes... Como cuando era pequeña. Supongo que por eso.-Sonreíste de nuevo.-De pequeña soñaba con viajar alrededor del mundo, en barco. Ir hasta el fin del mundo y volver.

Esperé a que continuases, pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste mirando la aguja espacial, inexpresiva, como si nada de lo que hubieses dicho importase demasiado. Como si en realidad no te pareciese tan triste como habías dicho al principio.

Sin embargo, a mí me había puesto realmente triste.

-¿Nos vamos?

Mientras te seguía hacia la puerta lo pensé: El fin del mundo estaba cerca de casa: Un pequeño lugar en Maryland, frente al lago Anna, llamado Land's end. Pequeños puertos con barquitas. Había estado de niño.

Sería tonto y bonito. Te iría a buscar un día y te llevaría allí, al fin del mundo. Quizá ya habías estado pero daba igual, sería algo muy tonto y bonito. Significativo.

Pensé en hacerlo varias veces desde aquel día en que se me ocurrió la idea, pero cada vez que lo pensaba me parecía demasiado tonto y demasiado significativo.

Nunca llegué a hacerlo.

8.-DE POR QUÉ ESPERABA QUE LA SITUACIÓN SE REPITIESE

La situación se repetía, los elementos cambiaban.

Cambiaba la ciudad, el nombre del hospital, el número de la habitación, la gravedad, el pronóstico.

Tú y yo cambiábamos las posiciones.

Uno en la cama, inconsciente, dormido o esperando. Otro hacía el recorrido difícil que cambiaba. Las calles para llegar, los indicadores, el parking, las preguntas y explicaciones en recepción: Soy su compañero, soy su médico, FBI. Luego el ascensor, los pasillos iluminados con fluorescentes, el último puesto de enfermería, la puerta y entrar.

Las miradas que se encuentran. O sólo una mirada esperando que otros ojos se abran.

Siempre había un chiste malo por mi parte, una sonrisa más o menos cansada por la tuya.

Yo solía llevarte algún regalo tonto comprado en el kiosko del hospital. A veces flores, siempre decía que robadas. Otro día tengo que contarte acerca de eso.

Tú me llevabas algo para leer, monedas para la tele, música.

Tras el chiste y la sonrisa, las manos cogidas o la mano apoyada levemente sobre el brazo, había una conversación sobre cómos y cuándos. Tú me explicabas mi estado, o tu estado, con voz tranquila. Luego nos mirábamos en silencio, a veces con rabia contenida por los motivos que nos habían llevado hasta ahí, a veces con culpa o perdón, a veces con la calma e incluso la felicidad de que no hubiese sido más.

Más tarde, llegaba la reflexión. Camino a casa, en el comedor del hospital, en la sala de descanso, frente a la máquina de café, o en el sillón para visitas.

No sé si tú lo pensarías cuando era yo el enfermo, pero yo lo pensaba siempre que tú estabas en una cama de hospital: Que esto vuelva a ocurrir, por favor, que se repita.

Que la próxima vez que ocurra algo tenga que ir a un hospital.

No sé si lo pensabas entonces, pero seguro que lo piensas ahora. Seguro que esperas la llamada de un hospital y te planteas que aquellas situaciones, tantas veces repetidas, no eran tan terribles.

No va a ser así esta vez, ¿verdad Scully? Quiero creerlo, quiero creer que abriré los ojos y estaré en una cama blanca, maquinitas haciendo bip, tú a mi lado, con lágrimas de felicidad, me relatarás calmada el estado de mis heridas. Deseo tanto creerlo que apenas soy capaz de imaginarlo.

No, hoy no funciona el truco.

Creo que no va a ser así esta vez. No lo va a ser, ¿verdad?

Lo siento Scully. Lo siento tanto...

9.-FANTASEABA CON SEXO SUCIO CONTRA PAREDES DE LADRILLO

Casi siento que debo disculparme por lo que te voy a contar.

Sí, ya sé que es ridículo. Déjame. La última vez que te hablé fue difícil y necesito que eso no ocurra ahora. Así que te voy a contar esta tontería, con o sin disculpas.

Te he contado otras fantasías que tenía contigo, no muchas. Tú menos, así que no puedes quejarte. Pero nunca te he contado la más habitual: Tú y yo en un callejón sin salida.

Siempre me ha hecho gracia eso de que las fantasías sean un poco como el cluedo: El mayordomo y la doncella, en la biblioteca, contra el estante de metafísica.

Vale, centrémonos. Nunca te he contado ésta porque creía que su interpretación (callejones sin salida) no decía mucho a mi favor.

No, nunca te lo he contado por cómo era: Sexo sucio contra paredes de ladrillo.

No recuerdo ni de lejos cuando lo imaginé por primera vez. Sí recuerdo que era de esas fantasías que solía tener cuando nos enfadábamos, seguro que antes incluso de desearte realmente. Típica, tópica liberación de tensión. Y puedes imaginar todos los tópicos porque creo que estaban todos.

Casi siempre empezaba con nosotros huyendo de algo muy malo. Entrábamos en un callejón lleno de cajas y cubos de basura, tuberías enormes y escaleras de incendios, y no nos dábamos cuenta de que no llegaba a ninguna parte casi hasta chocar contra la pared del fondo. Teníamos que escondernos.

Tú siempre estabas enfadada y quejándote de que te hubiese metido en esa situación. Así que te empujaba contra la pared, ocultándonos tras unas cajas, y te besaba para que no hablases. Un momento de resistencia que pasaba, pero la rabia se mantenía.

Sí, todos los tópicos, medias rompiéndose y botones de camisa saltando, tirabas de mí, te empujaba.

Siempre había un momento en que me separaba del todo, te daba tiempo, para que me lo pidieses. Y tú lo hacías. No llegabas a pronunciarlo, lo vocalizabas lentamente, separando las sílabas.

Sí, sé que nunca pronunciarías esa palabra: Ahí estaba la gracia. Apoyada contra la pared tirabas de mí, yo te sujetaba, me rodeabas con las piernas.

No, no me apetece contártelo en realidad. Simplemente eso, sexo sucio contra una pared de ladrillos.

Una fantasía rápida y brusca para ahogar la rabia.

No quiero contártelo. De todas las cosas que nunca te he dicho, probablemente la menos interesante y la más predecible. Sin embargo, pienso ahora que me gustaría saber de qué iban tus fantasías en esos casos. Las de "Te odio. Ruégame que te folle". Seguro que tenías alguna, más imaginativa, llena de detalles.

Pero el caso es que no tengo fuerzas ahora para pensar en nada con rabia. Te estoy imaginando sentada junto a mí, una ceja levantada y una expresión entre la condescendencia y la censura. Sí, Scully, te digo, ése soy yo. Alguien que fantasea con sexo contra la pared y que se muere por oír tus fantasías sucias. Te imagino sonriendo, sonrrojándote y retirando la mirada.

No, venga, túmbate a mi lado y cuéntame algo bonito. Algo romántico y extremadamente femenino, con pétalos de rosa y playas de Tahití, aunque luego se vuelva oscuro cuando ya no pueda pensar.

Estoy demasiado cansado. Cuéntame algo tú.

10.-DE LO QUE NOS ESCRIBIMOS EN ZUMO DE LIMÓN

De pequeño, hubo una época en que me dio por escribir con zumo de limón. Lo saqué de uno de esos libros de "Cómo ser un pequeño espía". Así que tenía un cuaderno en el que iba escribiendo mis investigaciones secretas sobre los grandes misterios del vecindario, con una pluma de ave mojada en zumo de limón. Luego, me escondía en el desván e iba pasando cerillas encendidas bajo las hojas para que apareciese el escrito.

La gracia del juego, por supuesto, estaba en esa parte. Apenas se entendía nada, es muy difícil escribir cuando no ves lo que estás escribiendo. Pero era emocionante esconderse para jugar con fuego.

Tú me recordabas aquello.

Tenía a veces la sensación de que nos estábamos escribiendo mensajes con zumo de limón. Importantes notas escritas con la torpeza de no saber exactamente qué se está diciendo, las cuales habría que leer después, todas juntas, para poder llegar a una conclusión sobre los hechos.

Ahí estaban, las frases a medias, las miradas mantenidas, los abrazos que duran un poco más de lo que las circunstancias requieren, detenerse en una puerta antes de entrar o salir a la espera no se sabe de qué.

Scully, es lo que tienen las notas escritas con limón: Es como si no hubiese nada ahí. Sólo, si acaso, pequeñas arrugas en el papel. Ahí está la cuestión, la idea que surge de poner la cerilla debajo para ver si aparece el mensaje sabiendo que, si la mantienes demasiado, el papel arderá y lo perderás para siempre sin haber podido leerlo.

Hay que tener cuidado, mantener la distancia correcta, aguantar el tiempo exacto, retirarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Así me sentía a menudo, deseando prender la llama y temiendo el fuego.


	2. Chapter 2

11.-SIENTO HABER SIDO TAN EGOÍSTA.

Una vez, cuando estabas enferma, intenté hacerte sentir culpable por no acompañarme en busca de un extraterrestre congelado.

Pienso que es posible que ni siquiera recuerdes exactamente a qué vez me refiero.

He utilizado tantas veces ese truco... Sin querer, sin darme cuenta, o sabiéndolo y sabiendo que podía no hacerlo. He elegido utilizarte, aprovecharme de tu lealtad. Te he pedido que no te fueses cuando sabía que era mejor para ti irte; te he pedido que me siguieses cuando sabía que te estaba poniendo en peligro. Te he dejado atrás diciendo que era lo mejor para ti, sabiendo que te haría sentir que me abandonabas, y que posteriormente podría sacar provecho de ello.

He sido un egoísta, y los dos lo sabemos.

A veces te hablaba de ello, te decía lo culpable que me sentía por todo el daño que te había hecho y tú, por supuesto, me contestabas que habías tomado tus propias decisiones y que no era culpa mía. Hasta cuando no he actuado de forma egoísta era por puro egoísmo. Así de retorcido resultaba: Necesitaba oírtelo decir, acallar la culpa.

Es un hecho que si no me hubieses conocido tu vida sería mejor. También es un hecho que tomaste tus propias decisiones, que llegó un punto en que nuestras investigaciones te afectaron personalmente. Es un hecho que querías la verdad tanto como yo. Es un hecho que son inimaginables los hechos que habrían cambiado de no habernos conocido y que existe la posibilidad de que hubiese sido peor para ti. Probabilidad quizá baja, pero posibilidad existe. Es un hecho, por tanto, que no merece la pena darle vueltas.

Quizá era bueno que vinieses todas esas veces, que no te fueses nunca. Quizá era como debía ser. Quizá mi mentira tenía algo de verdad y el vínculo creado, ese luchar juntos, era algo positivo. Quizá llegó un punto en que no abandonarte y no dejarte abandonar era tan necesario para ti como para mí, y ya no se podían medir los hechos como antes. Quizá mi mentira tenía algo de verdad y en parte te estaba retando para bien, haciéndote ser mejor investigadora, quizá.

Pero nada me libra del pecado de utilizar tu lealtad, tu capacidad de compromiso, tu preocupación o cariño por mí, para hacerte sentir culpable cada vez que me decías que no. Eso no tiene excusa y, si la tiene, no tiene perdón.

Verdaderamente siento haber sido tan egoísta. Y es mejor que no me oigas decirlo, porque los dos sabemos cómo funciona esto.

12.- DE TODAS ESAS COSAS.

Es sólo que no te decía esas cosas.

Esas cosas que ocurren constantemente y es imposible reparar en todas ellas: Son pequeñas y se te escapan, pero se quedan y son lo que importa. Cada momento no perdido, cada detalle y... todo lo que te hace sentir. Y por todo lo que te hace sentir no puedes pararte a pensar y a decir "Gracias por esto". Es sólo que esas cosas ocurrían tan a menudo, que ni siquiera ahora soy capaz de meterlas en palabras y decirte lo que significaban para mí. Que mi vida en estos siete años, con todo el dolor, toda la rabia, los malos ratos, todo eso, ha estado llena de esas cosas.

"Llena" es la palabra.

Nunca te he dicho que a veces me daba rabia irme a dormir. Tú pensabas que era por el insomnio, que alargaba el tiempo contigo para no tener que tirarme en la cama a ver la tele y aburrirme, o por no estar solo. Pero no; es sólo que quería más cosas. Más sonrisas, y chistes malos, y bromas mías ignoradas, y ese "Mulder" mezcla de advertencia y cariño. Quería estar en un lugar que oliese a ti, y ver como te retirabas el pelo de la cara, y te humedecías los labios, y mirabas hacia otro lado y luego te volvías a mí con el ceño fruncido y una frase aguda con que pincharme. Las miradas, los choques de hombros, tu mano en mi brazo, canturrear una canción de la radio o discutir sobre el periódico. Todo, joder, Scully, todo.

Hasta cuando me iba a dormir, poder seguir pensando en algo gracioso que habías dicho, mi ropa seguía oliendo a ti tras cuatro horas en el coche, que tu reflexión sobre lo que fuese había sido muy inteligente, y que mañana estarías ahí de nuevo.

Que mañana estarías ahí de nuevo. Más sonrisas, más miradas, más chistes personales, más todo que parece nada de puro habitual. Un día más en que sencillamente estar contigo.

Y, ¿cómo se dice eso? ¿Cómo se le explica a alguien que al fin y al cabo está contigo porque compartís un trabajo, (y es que durante una época era sólo por eso), que todos los buenos momentos desde que la conoces fueron junto a ella pero sobre todo fueron por ella? ¿Cómo te iba a decir eso? ¿Cómo he podido no decírtelo? El encanto que imprimías en todo.

Quiero pensar que para ti era lo mismo y creo que durante los últimos tiempos te pudo quedar bastante claro por mi parte. Sé que sabías que te quería y sé que... sabes que donde esté te seguiré queriendo.

Pero me gustaría contarte algún día que, si aún soy capaz de pensar, si aún soy capaz de sentirme yo, es porque sobran esos momentos. Son tantos que no podrían acabarse nunca.

Mientras pueda pensar podré recordar cualquiera de esas cosas y seguiré sabiendo quién soy, que aún existo, que aún no he perdido la cabeza del todo.

Esto sí te lo dije una vez, Scully: Eres mi constante. Lo sigues siendo. Lo serás mientras viva y pueda recordar.

13.-UN VASO DE AGUA

Te empujé sin querer y caíste al suelo.

Atardecía, salíamos de un bosque al norte de Oregón. Creí oír algo, miré hacia atrás, tú te habías detenido un momento para calcular cómo librar un charco y choqué contra ti. Caíste de rodillas en el barro, el codo derecho contra una raíz saliente. Te hiciste daño de verdad.

Veníamos de recoger muestras en una zona quemada, tú llevabas las bolsas en la mano.

Una hora después recordaría que primero te pregunté si se te habían roto las bolsas, luego te dije que no había sido nada y luego me eché a reír. Fue gracioso el movimiento que hiciste evitando caer, no vi que te golpeabas el codo. El barro te había salpicado hasta la cara. A ti no te parecía gracioso, a mí no me parecía importante y no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

Te ayudé a levantarte, aún medio riendo. Evitaste mi mirada.

-Eh, Scully, no te enfades. Siento haberme reído. ¿Te has hecho daño o qué?

-Un poco, no es nada, olvídalo.

Te empecé a sacudir el barro del abrigo. Hiciste un gesto con la mano, aún sin mirarme.

-Déjalo, por favor. No tiene arreglo.

Caminamos hasta el coche. Parecías molesta, sin ganas de hablar. Tampoco le di importancia. Conduje hacia el motel intentando al principio hablar del caso, luego sólo sacar conversación. Había sido algo demasiado tonto para que te enfadases, siempre nos reíamos de esas cosas. Pero tú respondías poco más que monosílabos y mirabas por la ventanilla.

Era una de esas situaciones incómodas en las que no sabes si pedir perdón porque ya lo has hecho y no entiendes del todo la reacción de la otra persona, no sabes si es culpa tuya siquiera. Decidí dejarlo estar.

Ya casi no había luz cuando escuché un suspiro ahogado.

-Scully, estás llorando.

Paré el coche en el arcén. Intenté encontrar tu mirada pero seguía fija al otro lado.

-No es nada, Mulder. Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

-Siento haberme reído. No pensé que te hubieses hecho daño. No...creí...

-No es eso.-Me miraste entonces y entendí que no era un enfado, era peor.-No es que te rieses, para nada, ni siquiera es haberme caído, ya era antes. Es sólo que...

-¿Qué?

Sonreías con verdadera tristeza, la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin llorar.

-Que va a ser así todo, ¿verdad? Bolsas de cenizas y caer en el barro. Moteles fríos con la tele estropeada, y que importe que la tele esté estropeada. Eso es todo.

-La mía...funciona. Te puedo cambiar de habitación.

Te reíste, con razón.

Emily había muerto unas semanas antes y sin saber si era la cuestión pensé en eso. Pensé que era como ofrecer un vaso de agua en un velatorio. Sabes que es absurdo pero es lo único que tienes a mano. Me miraste casi con condescendencia.

-Gracias, Mulder, pero ése no es el problema.

Volviste a mirar por la ventanilla en silencio. No sabía si parar el motor o seguir. Si esperar a que hablases, preguntar, quedarme quieto como si llevase mi estúpido vaso de agua, abrazarte y hacerte llorar para que al menos tuvieses eso. Ese inútil descanso de llorar en brazos de alguien.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba acercando mi mano para acariciarte el pelo. Cuando me di cuenta fue porque te habías vuelto de nuevo hacia mí. Mirabas mi mano colgada en el aire, con una expresión indescifrable, mezcla de interrogación y lástima.

-Me ibas a acariciar el pelo.

-Sí.

-Pues hazlo.

No llegaste a llorar. Quizá por eso no llegué a abrazarte. Permaneciste quieta en silencio mientras te acariciaba sintiendo que no tenía palabras, consuelos, nada inteligente o útil que aportar. Sólo eso.

Quise decirte que había otras cosas, habría más. No todo serían cenizas y barro, habría buenos momentos, habría amor, habría felicidad. Podría haberte dicho eso, sólo que en aquel momento te daba toda la razón: No lo creía.

Sentía que todo lo que podía ofrecerte sin mentir era eso: unas manos que acarician. Tan absurdo como ofrecer agua a quien llora. Ni siquiera entendía que lo aceptases.

14.- SOBRE TODO, CONTIGO.

Te volviste hacia mí en la cama y dijiste algo que no puedo recordar exactamente; y me odio por ello. Me odio. Porque era precioso, y simple, y te salió sin pensar. Estabas medio dormida, apenas podías abrir los ojos, sonreías, y me acariciaste la cara diciendo "Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, ¡qué cosas tiene la vida!" Y entonces soltaste aquello sobre que habías roto todas tus normas sobre no acostarte nunca más con compañeros de trabajo, ni acostarte nunca con amigos, ni con pirados que creyesen en extraterrestres ni, para ser más exactos y sobre todo, conmigo; pero había algo maravilloso en romper las normas autoimpuestas que consistía en que cuando te las imponías no podías ni llegar a imaginarte que romperlas sería mucho mejor de lo que podías imaginarte, que no era poco.

Joder, me gustaría recordar tus palabras exactas porque fue muy gracioso. Me estuve riendo de ti, dije que contigo ya que tú también te reías, pero casi era de ti. Porque estaba seguro de que tenías todas esas normas ordenadas, clasificadas, jerarquizadas y probablemente incluso escritas en algún diario adolescente.

Y te parecía maravilloso haberlas roto todas conmigo, y eso era tan maravilloso que probablemente no habría podido ni respirar de la emoción, si no me hubiese dado la risa.

Pero uno es lo que es y pronto se encendió el aviso en mi cerebro de "Confesión importante de Scully a la vista" y te pregunté, bromeando para ver si colaba mejor el anzuelo.

-¿Desde cuando somos amigos?, digo...¿Desde cuando tienes la norma de no acostarte sobre todo conmigo? ¿Por qué sobre todo conmigo? Me siento ofendido.

-Mulder, no juegues a eso, no quieres jugar a eso, no quieres, no.

-¡Que sí que quiero jugar! ¡Quiero jugar!

-No estás preparado para saber la verdad,- sentenciaste muy seria, hasta que no pudiste fingir más y volviste a reír.

Sé que aquello tiene dos lecturas: un posible "Mucho antes que tú y porque me importas demasiado para arriesgarme a que saliese mal" y un posible "Mucho después que tú y porque ya me pones de los nervios en el trabajo, como para aguantarte más".

No insistí porque, curiosidad morbosa aparte, no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Te parecía maravilloso haberlo hecho. Punto.

Recuerdo que te acaricié el pelo una eternidad, a punto de hablar. Creo que volviste a quedarte dormida, te di un beso en la frente y susurré

-Tanto, tanto, tanto....

-Tanto, tanto-, murmuraste contra la almohada.

-Tanto y más, Scully.

Me abrazaste, te acomodaste bajo mi barbilla y creo que hasta lloré.

Sin saber cómo decirte que nunca tuve una norma sobre no acostarme contigo pero sí llegué a tener una sobre que, si ocurría, tenía que estar seguro de que iba a ser algo constante, de que no íbamos a fastidiarla.

En parte porque eras mi compañera pero sobre todo porque eras mi amiga. Y porque te quería demasiado. Y quería acostarme contigo muchas veces porque eras mi amiga y porque te quería demasiado y desde luego no me importaba lo más mínimo que fueses una incrédula pero sobre todo, sobre todo, quería acostarme contigo porque eras tú.

Sobre todo contigo.

Y, si no ocurría, lo que ocurriese que fuese contigo.

Lo que fuese, contigo.

El resto de mi vida, por encima de todo, contigo.

15.-TE ADMIRO

A veces decías "No hay vuelta atrás". Otras veces no pronunciabas las palabras, pero lo decías igualmente. Me encantaba, ese gesto.

Tengo todas esas imágenes grabadas en la mente. Yo buscaba tu mirada interrogándote, a veces casi pidiendo aprobación o permiso, y tú negabas con la cabeza, levantabas la barbilla y tus ojos se llenaban de determinación. "Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, Mulder"

Esas veces en que estábamos en el límite, más allá del límite de lo correcto, de lo legal. Tú hacías ese gesto y era tan excitante que un escalofrío me recorría y quería gritar, o besarte. Nada romántico ni sexual ni nada. Sólo besarte porque sí y porque estábamos juntos en el lado oscuro.

Bueno, eso ha sonado un poco romántico.

Me encanta ese gesto. Esa mirada clavada en mis ojos por un instante y entonces metías la primera, o cerrabas la puerta del copiloto, o asentías y desenfundabas la pistola, o sencillamente ponías tu mano sobre la mía, sacabas los papeles y decías "Planeémoslo correctamente", porque no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando ocurría sentía que éramos grandes. Sentía que eras única y la mejor compañera que se podía tener porque estabas ahí, haciendo una locura, y eras capaz de mantener la cabeza fría al mismo tiempo. No siempre acertabas pero siempre se podía confiar en tu juicio.

Planeémoslo correctamente, porque no hay vuelta atrás... o sólo un gesto. Te admiraba. Entre la excitación y los nervios de esas situaciones nunca era ésa la palabra que aparecía.

Viéndolo desde la calma: Te admiro.


	3. Chapter 3

16.-TENÍAS RAZÓN, Y GRACIAS.

-Me parece perfecto que siempre tengas que tener la última palabra, Mulder. Me parece bien que siempre tengas que salirte con la tuya. Salvo cuando eso implica que sea la última palabra, para siempre, la tuya; y yo me quede sin poder decir otra jamás. Porque si hacemos eso vamos a morir, Mulder. Vamos a morir. Así que déjame decir mis últimas palabras: Por favor, no permitas que nos maten por nada.

-Saldré yo solo.

-Son veinte soldados armados y tienen miedo. Miedo. Primero dispararán y luego no preguntarán porque se les ha ordenado que disparen a todo lo que se mueva.

-He dicho que saldré solo.

Guardaste silencio un instante. Miraste a través de las ramas, a cien metros entre los árboles, la explanada con los restos de un OVNI, veinte soldados, iluminados en medio de la noche.

No me miraste al decirlo por segunda vez.

-Mulder, por favor, no permitas que nos maten.

-Iré yo.

-Mulder, sabes que no es así.

-Maldita seas, Scully. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Sigo estando seguro de que había un extraterrestre en aquella caja.

Y sé que tú tenías razón, aunque nunca llegué a dártela.

Hemos llegado a tener discusiones sobre cuál es la peor discusión que hemos tenido. Para mí, desde aquella noche, siempre estuvo claro.

Nuestra peor discusión la tuvimos susurrando, escondidos tras un matorral en un bosque de Washington, ante los restos de lo que sería en las noticias del día siguiente un camión con residuos tóxicos.

Habíamos dejado el coche varios kilómetros atrás, después de que el ejército nos parase y nos contase el cuento de turno. Retrocedimos, lo escondimos entre los árboles, y seguimos avanzando. En ningún momento propusiste dar la vuelta, hasta que sonó el disparo. Disparar a todo lo que se mueva. Por suerte un animal se nos adelantó.

Mis últimas palabras en aquella discusión fueron esas: "Maldita seas, Scully. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?".

Nunca te pedí perdón por ello. Nunca llegué a darte la razón respecto a aquella noche.

Me dolió, me cabreé. Esa manía tuya de que a veces sólo seguía discutiendo por decir la última palabra. No era el caso pero debí darme cuenta de que no era lo importante en una situación así.

Recuerdo que incluso consideré egoísta que respondieses eso cuando hablé de salir solo. "Sabes que no es así". Volviste a mirar, volviste a planteártelo. Si yo salía, tú no te ibas a quedar quieta, intentarías cubrirme. Pero no veías cómo podíamos salir vivos de allí. Mientras tú pensabas eso, yo sólo pensaba que no estabas dispuesta a arriesgarte.

Aquella fue una de las primeras veces que me salvaste la vida. Una de las veces en que no te di las gracias. Ni siquiera he llegado a darte nunca la razón. Quizá por eso la considero la peor discusión que tuvimos: Representa para mí lo ciego y lo hijo de puta que puedo llegar a ser.

17.- DE LOS RECUERDOS EN COMÚN

No recuerdo los porqués. Fue hace demasiado tiempo.

Caminábamos de noche por una calle estrecha en algún pueblo cerca del Pacífico, arrastrando las maletas. Yo estaba muy cansado. Tú ibas delante.

La imagen grabada, nítida en mi mente, como una foto fija: Tú caminas bajo el halo de una farola, pequeñas gotas de lluvia flotando en el aire, levantas la vista al cielo con una sonrisa, el abrigo negro meciéndose con tus movimientos. El sonido del viento. El olor a mar.

Te volviste.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? Nos vamos a empapar si sigues tan lento.

Sonreías, como si no te importase.

-Estoy cansado y... no me apetece darme prisa. Se está bien en la calle, huele bien.

Soltaste la maleta en el suelo mojado, apuntaste calle adelante.

-Es el mar, está ahí mismo aunque no lo parezca. Hay un estuario donde acaba el río, por eso apenas se escucha. El agua fluye en dirección contraria cuando la marea sube.-Respondiste a la pregunta en mi mirada.-He estado aquí antes, de pequeña. No me había acordado hasta ahora. Merece la pena verlo, de verdad, deberíamos levantarnos temprano mañana y dar una vuelta antes de empezar.

¿Sabes ese punto en que estás tan cansado que ya no importa, cuando tu cuerpo ha entrado en una inercia en la que todo vale salvo detenerte, como si la idea de meterte en la cama fuera tan placentera que casi quieres retrasarlo para que lo sea aún más?

Pues no fue por eso.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahora?

-Mulder, es de noche, llueve, acabas de decir que estás cansado.

No era un no.

-¿Y qué?

Un par de calles desiertas más allá, nos apoyamos en la barandilla a ver el agua fluir tierra adentro. Me contaste algo sobre cómo era el pueblo, el aspecto que tenía todo aquello a la luz.

Apenas te escuché. Pensaba que, a partir de entonces, ése sería el pueblo donde estuviste una vez conmigo, una noche de lluvia en el año 93, mirando el agua.

Pensaba que estábamos compartiendo viaje y empezábamos a compartir recuerdos. Apenas te conocía aún, pero parecías una buena compañera de viaje. Empezábamos a ser parte de la vida del otro y esa idea me gustaba cada vez más.

Tu sonrisa parecía indicar que a ti también.

18.-DE UNA PÉRDIDA PERSONAL

Después de que me pidieses que fuese el padre de tu bebé, pasé una cantidad indecente de tiempo sentado en el sofá tratando de imaginar el rostro de un niño y de una niña con tus ojos, mi nariz, tu boca, mis labios, una altura media y graves problemas para decidir si había un monstruo en el armario o tenía una explicación racional que se oyesen ruidos dentro.

Después de pasar una cantidad indecente de tiempo pensando esa tontería, me di cuenta de que estaba evitando pensar en si quería. El choque de emoción que sentí me hizo decidir que tenía que tomármelo con calma, seguir evitando pensarlo.

Me pregunté por qué me lo habías pedido. El choque de emoción fue mayor.

Me tumbé y me quedé mirando el techo. Te vi sentada en el sofá o saliendo de la clínica. Saliendo de la clínica y haciendo el recorrido hasta tu casa, te sentabas en el sofá y la emoción por la posibilidad de tener un hijo se asentaba. Ya sabías que sí querías. La comprobación de que seguías queriendo ahora que era posible estaba hecha. Tenías que pensar en el padre, y entonces... ¿Había aparecido mi imagen en tu mente? ¿Había sido un "Conocido o anónimo" o un "Mulder u otro"? ¿Cuánto habías tardado en decidirlo? ¿Más o menos tiempo que en decidir cómo me lo dirías? ¿Qué elementos habías tenido en cuenta? ¿Por qué no podía preguntártelo?

Decidí que imaginar tus motivos para querer que fuese yo sería sólo imaginar. En lo que tenía que pensar no era en eso. Tú habías tomado tu decisión, seguro que bien pensada.

Después de pasar una cantidad indecente de tiempo pensando en ti pensando en mí, pensé en lo que había significado para mí la posibilidad de ser padre. De niño siempre asumí que tendría hijos, como todo el mundo, supongo. Luego tuve alguna que otra época de esas cargadas de nihilismo o como quieras llamarlo, en la que pensaba que era inmoral traer niños a este mundo. Cuando empezó a ser posible, ser padre tenía que ver con esperar de pie ante la puerta de un cuarto de baño el resultado de una prueba para acabar pensando que "Negativo" era la mejor de las palabras. En los últimos años habían sido sueños confusos, o sueños brillantes, con playas y castillos de arena. Sueños lejanos a una realidad en la que ese hecho era, (curiosa palabra), inconcebible.

Después de un par de minutos pensando eso, pensé que tenía que centrarme en la realidad y no en los sueños. Ahí empezó a doler y a ser...importante, bello a pesar del dolor. El tema no era tener un hijo, tampoco era tener un hijo contigo. El tema era darle la vuelta a lo que había significado poder llegar a ser padre.

El tema era que tú tuvieses un hijo que sería mío.

Centrado en el tema, las imágenes en mi mente diferían en sentimiento respecto a lo que sería en ti y lo que sería en mí.

Tú, desnuda en tu habitación, el vientre abultado, los pechos hinchados, mirabas hacia el espejo con una sonrisa. Yo, en una habitación enfermizamente pulcra, pensaba en Dios sabe qué, quizá ni siquiera en ti para que fuese más fácil, y eyaculaba en un vaso de plástico con cuidado de no salirme. Me dirigía con cara de circunstancias a un mostrador donde una enfermera de sonrisa profesional me daba las gracias y colocaba una pegatina.

Unos cuantos congeladores y tubos de ensayo después, tú estarías tumbada en una cama, nerviosa, sintiendo frío. Intentarías evitarlo pero te pondrías triste, porque no era así como tenían que ser las cosas. Tendría que ser tu cama y un hombre dentro de ti que te mira con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras piensas en cuánto le amas y que quizá ése es el instante preciso en que te estás quedando embarazada. Pero las enfermeras saben de qué va el rollo y sacan conversación, intentan mantenerte entretenida hablando de lo frío que ha sido el invierno. Quizá pensarías en mí un instante, en mí, congeladores y tubos de plástico, el padre de tu bebé.

En la siguiente imagen, tú llevabas ya camisas anchas y yo te cuidaba demasiado, me ponía pesado, vigilaba lo que comías. Tú te sentías agobiada y podía leer tu mente, "Maldita sea, Mulder, no hagas eso". Me sentía dejado de lado en todo. Tenía que recordarme todos los días que era "tu" bebé mientras te miraba. Que de eso iba el tema desde el principio: Semen. Necesitabas semen y conocías mi historial familiar. No lo pensaba entonces, sólo pensaba que acabaría pensándolo y odiándote, y odiándome por odiarte.

La siguiente imagen era el pasillo de un hospital. Probablemente yo mismo te habría llevado en coche, el pie temblando sobre el acelerador. Querría entrar y no lo haría, hasta que me llamasen. Tú, con el bebé en brazos, arrugado y rojo, sonreías como nunca. Y yo sabría que había hecho bien. Lo cogería en brazos. Con tacto una enfermera o tu madre (tú te lo callarías), diría eso de "La cabeza, cuidado con la cabeza". Entonces sabría, tendría ese sentimiento que se tiene cuando por fin "sabes" algo que siempre has pensado, que lo que menos me importaba de ese bebé era que tuviese mis genes. Era tu hijo y deseaba tratarle como a mí hijo, lo demás daba igual, hasta podría haber tenido los genes de otro, haber salido mágicamente del tubo de ensayo y lo que fuese. Y tendría tanto miedo que hasta sería capaz de sostenerle correctamente la cabeza para sorpresa de todas.

No había imágenes más allá. Eran tantas y se parecían tanto a los sueños que no las había.

A esas alturas, desde luego, tirado en mi sofá, medio llorando, la respuesta era sí. Como cuando sabes algo que ya sabías. Sí, me masturbaría, eyacularía sin salirme del vaso, sonreiría a la enfermera, me comportaría con extremo cuidado para no agobiarte, te apoyaría en todo y, ¿quién sabe?, quizá si no la jodíamos demasiado acabaría siendo algo así como un padre para tu hijo. Y sufriría bastante en todo el proceso.

Tampoco era cuestión de hacer una lista de pros y contras: era eso o nada. Era lo que quisieses permitirme, o nada y fallarte. Decisión tomada.

No funcionó. "Negativo", la peor de las palabras.

Pasaron meses antes de que tuvieses el valor para preguntarme. Lo dijiste así: "He necesitado meses para tener el valor para preguntarte", si me había afectado personalmente. Si, por tu causa, por habérmelo pedido, había acabado sintiendo aquello como una pérdida personal. Contesté que lo que verdaderamente lamentaba era tu pérdida. Insististe un poco, no supe qué más decir.

¿Qué quieres que te diga, Scully? No, no fue responsabilidad tuya por pedírmelo. Lo cierto es que creo que hubiese sido una pérdida personal de cualquier modo. Y que lo que más lamento es tu pérdida.

Un abrazo.

Hablamos...

19.-DE UNA CITA CONTIGO

Te sonará siniestro, pero fue casi como tener una cita contigo.

Yo al menos me lo pasé bien.

Faltó comida y bebida.

-Eh, Mulder. Tengo una chocolatina en el bolso. ¿No es genial?

Quizá velas.

-Ahora mi linterna apunta a un gato dorado con los ojos verdes. Ahora mi linterna apunta a un jarrón con letras chinas. Ahora mi linterna apunta a...

-Baja la linterna, Scully, y dime qué llevas puesto.

-Ahora mi linterna apunta a una navaja estilo pirata que me guardo para cuando salga.

Buena música.

-¡Sirenas! ¿Eso son sirenas? Por Dios Mulder, dime que no son sirenas. Dime que no nos van a pillar en esta situación.

Un ambiente agradable en las mesas de alrededor.

-¡Muldeeeerrrr! ¡Cucarachas! Hay cucarachas y creo que ratas también. Mulder sácame de aquí.

-Scully, las ratas tienen muy mala fama, pero son muy inteligentes. Y me han contado que las cucarachas son extremadamente limpias. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel caso? Al parecer se limpian después de entrar en contacto con un humano.

Murmuraste entonces algo que no pude entender.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que admiro tu disposición a hacerte amigo de cualquier bicho viviente.

-Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte, Scully.

Temperatura óptima en un local climatizado.

-Me muero de frío, me muero de frío, me muero de frío.

-El frío es un estado mental, Scully. Imagina que estás en una playa de California. Tumbada en la arena con un bikini...rojo, el sol te está quemando. No puedes soportarlo. Corres hacia el agua.

-¿Te callas tu maldita fantasía de Los vigilantes de la playa, por favor?

-¿Sabes si es cierto eso de que flotan si...?

-¡Mulder!

No hubo beso en el portal. La cosa fue a mayores y subiste a tomarte una copa a mi habitación. Vale, igual era sopa de verduras de sobre que olía a ajo.

Faltaron muchas cosas, pero la conversación fue agradable y creo que conectamos. O que, si no hubiésemos estado conectados de sobra ya, hubiésemos conectado.

Lástima de pared separándonos.

En el almacén no había archivos secretos de la CIA sobre vida extraterrestre.

-Mulder, aquí sólo hay antiguallas. Ni un archivo. Quizá el arca de la alianza. ¡Dios, qué de cosas! Pero ni un archivo.

-¿Pero está el arca de la alianza o no?

-Junto a la caja de Pandora, no te...

No fue tan buena idea como parecía que te colases por un pequeño agujero en la pared. Parecía tan buena idea, ¿verdad? Hasta a ti te parecía buena idea.

-¡Te dije que no era una buena idea, Mulder! Pero, ¿por qué nunca me haces caso? Pero, ¿por qué siempre te hago caso?

-No lo sé, Scully,...¿quién se iba a imaginar que...?

Y, sin duda, fue muy mala idea que no esperases a acostumbrarte a la falta de luz antes de empezar a moverte dentro.

-¿Qué ves?

-Espera, casi no veo. Se me ha apagado la linterna.

-Date prisa, Scully, nos pueden pillar.

-Espera. Ahora la he encendido, pero no veo bien. Hay una especie de...

No sonó bien. Sonó muy mal. Vi el polvo salir del agujero por el que habías entrado. El famoso peor momento de la noche.

-¡Scully!

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. ¿Has visto eso que ha caído tapando el agujero?

-¿Te ha caído encima?

-La buena noticia es que no. La mala...todo lo demás.

Veinte cajas, las contaste. Veinte cajas cayendo, abriéndose y esparciendo papeles sin ninguna información relevante, de forma que tapaban el agujero y casi una noche entera para que pudieses retirarlo todo y volver a salir.

-Háblame

-¿De qué?

-De lo que sea, Mulder. Es sólo para oír tu voz.

El tono de obviedad con que lo dijiste...

Así que te hablé.

Y me di cuenta aquella noche, de que casi cualquier cosa podía ser divertida contigo. Parecías tan seria, te cabreabas tanto, pero podías pasarte una noche, retirando cajas para salir de un almacén en el que había sido idea mía que entrases, riéndote de la situación.

No era momento de decírtelo, pero me lo pasé muy bien.

20.-ESA VEZ NO, SCULLY

Puedo sentir aún aquel abrazo, físicamente, punto por punto. Tus manos en mis brazos, tu frente sobre mi hombro, nada más.

No fue un abrazo, porque yo no te abracé.

Habían incendiado el despacho. Yo me quedé de pie, estático, sin poder pensar en qué venía después. No qué haríamos a partir de entonces, dónde acabaríamos, qué iba a ser de los expedientes x. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el próximo movimiento que haría. No podía pensar en nada. Sólo ver cenizas y agua, todo el esfuerzo eran cenizas, y sentir que debía permanecer ahí mirando, como en duelo.

Tú te acercaste despacio, tus manos en mis brazos, tu rostro en mi hombro izquierdo, apenas más. No te abracé.

No te sentía.

Sé que en algún momento me cogiste de la mano y tiraste de mí. Me llevaste a casa, subiste conmigo. Nos sentamos en el sofá y pusiste la mano en mi rodilla.

No sé si habías hablado antes. Supongo. No lo recuerdo.

-Mulder... Primero, estoy aquí y estoy contigo en esto. Lo...superaremos. Los discos duros quizá puedan recuperarse y tú tienes copias de casi todo en casa. Yo guardo bastantes informes en mi ordenador. Sé lo terrible que parece ahora pero estamos juntos y podremos con ello.

Cogí tu mano sólo para retirarla. Pensé en decirte que te fueses, pero implicaba un esfuerzo, probablemente una discusión sobre mi estado de shock y cosas así. Sólo cogí tu mano en mi rodilla, la apreté y la puse sobre la tuya.

-Esta vez no Scully.

Todo el mundo tiene sus palabras mágicas, sus refugios escondidos, sus imágenes para llamar al sueño, sus fantasías para no pensar. Cuando hay mucha suerte, su persona a la que mirar a los ojos que le dirá un "Esto pasará". Pensé que era un tipo con suerte, pero no fui capaz de mirarte. Esa vez no.

-Mulder, mírame.

-Vete a casa Scully.

No quería dejarte ver que las palabras mágicas, "Estamos juntos en esto", podían no funcionar.

Esa vez no Scully.


	4. Chapter 4

21.-DE ESA MENTIRA TAN TUYA

Aunque no lo parezca, siete años juntos dan para muchas situaciones en las que simplemente deseas... matar a una persona. De acuerdo, dejémoslo en mandarla a la mierda.

Sé que me ganas en esa sensación, como sabes que siempre he querido tu bienestar físico y emocional, así como tenerte cerca. Pero hay dos frases, maldita sea son sólo dos, pero hay dos frases que jamás he soportado en ti.

Una tiene su excusa e incluso sus motivos: Tu "Pues no, no me lo parece" cuando te preguntaba algo obvio sobre un caso. Entiendo que, tal y como me has dicho muchas veces, en ocasiones es mejor poner límites a mi entusiasmo. Pero si alguien te dice "Mira, Scully, es un ser de un metro de altura, gris, con ojos inmensos, sin nariz, con una pequeña abertura sin labios en lugar de boca, brazos hiperdesarrollados, sin sexo, con dos antenas y un cartel en el pecho que dice "Saludos, habitantes de la tierra, soy un extraterrestre", ¿no crees que es un extraterrestre?" La respuesta correcta no es encogerse de hombros y decir, "Pues no, no me lo parece. Existe una enfermedad llamada megalostroscasiestosomasitis que provoca esos rasgos."

No lo es. De verdad. Pero ya no voy a discutir eso contigo a estas alturas. Para empezar, a estas alturas ni sueñes que voy a discutir contigo que existen los extraterrestres. Encima, si salgo de esta, seguro que no lo recuerdo y nos reímos un montón discutiendo sobre ello. ¡Qué mas quisiera! Pero no es el caso ahora.

El caso es que la otra frase no tiene excusa y nunca, mira que lo he intentado pero nunca, he logrado entender del todo tus motivos: "Estoy bien, Mulder".

No puedes hacerte una idea de lo frustrante que puede llegar a ser que una persona te responda siempre que está bien.

No estabas bien, Scully. Ninguna de esas veces, todas esas veces, tantas en las que sabes que me mentiste. Sí, eso es mentir. Es mentir queriendo y porque sí. Quizá no te hayan explicado esto pero, después de pasar años junto a una persona a la que le importas, si esa persona te pregunta que cómo estás no espera que le respondas que muy bien, gracias, bonito día ¿verdad? Pero si se lo respondes las suficientes veces en medio de una tormenta, esa persona empieza a tener la sensación de que le estás mintiendo a propósito y porque le consideras tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de que el día no tiene nada de bonito.

Sentía que no confiabas en mí, Scully. Así. Sentía que pensabas que no me importabas lo suficiente, que no podía ver más allá del trabajo y que no quería ver cuánto te afectaban algunas cosas. Y no era así. Sé que llegué a ser cruel a veces, a forzarte a seguir cuando estabas cansada, enferma, deprimida, hecha polvo. Y estoy seguro, no te lo voy a negar, de que en ocasiones no supe darme cuenta de que lo estabas pasando mal. Pero te juro que a veces lo hacía a propósito para ver si así eras capaz de romper el maldito muro de contención que tenías. Sé incluso que... llegaste a ir a la psicóloga del FBI y a mí no me contabas nada. Sentía que no confiabas en mí, porque no se confía en alguien a quien no te sientes capaz de decirle cómo te sientes.

Lo peor de decir siempre "Estoy bien" es lo mismo que con todas las frases repetidas: llega un momento en que no te las crees, aunque sean verdad. Llegó un momento en que ya no te creía, bastaba que me lo dijeses para no creerlo.

Resulta ridículo desde mi posición, pero en estos momentos no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que la última vez que te vi no estabas bien. No lo estabas.

De nada sirve ahora pensar en todo esto, de nada sirve nada, nada importa lo mal que me hiciste sentir por esa frase. Me gustaría oírtela y poder creérmela...

Me gustaría oírte. Me gustaría...poder saberlo.

Espero que tú estés bien.

22.-EN EL SILENCIO

El silencio aquí es demasiado real, es sólido, es como si se te introdujese por los oídos, hace daño...

No, ni una palabra. A ello.

Tú siempre te quejabas de que no había silencio conmigo.

Estaba el silencio del despacho. Tú al otro lado de la mesa, un lápiz en la mano, la cabeza inclinada sobre un informe, frunciendo el ceño, retirando la mirada pensativa, moviendo los labios en alguna reflexión. Yo dejaba de mirarte y volvía a leer. Al cabo de un rato me sobresaltaba un "Mulder, para". Entonces me daba cuenta de que estaba golpeando el pie contra el suelo, chasqueando los dedos, comiendo pipas, tamborileando sobre la mesa. Haciendo ruido.

A ti te gusta el silencio.

Estaba el silencio del coche. Sólo el motor, a veces viento y lluvia. Cuando la radio nos había aburrido y habías jurado matar al cantante si volvías a escuchar esa canción, cuando no había más que decir sobre un caso, cuando habíamos decidido que al menos uno durmiese. Me recostaba y miraba tus manos en el volante, tus piernas moverse contra los pedales. O volvía la vista hacia ti cada rato, si iba conduciendo, comprobando sin saber por qué si te habías quedado ya dormida. Alguna vez me encontraba tu mirada cansada. "Sí, Mulder, sigo despierta. Estaré despierta mientras no pares de tararear esa maldita canción".

Me gustaba el silencio contigo. Creo que tardé en darme cuenta de cuánto me gustaba y, cuando me di cuenta, me ponía nervioso que me gustase. Quizá por eso, inconscientemente, seguía metiendo ruido. O quizá tan sólo me cuesta estarme quieto.

En parte, porque el silencio acabó estando lleno de sentimientos que no se podían callar en el silencio. Nos dijimos muchas cosas en silencio, nos acostumbramos a hablar así.

Y, en el silencio, yo me escuchaba diciéndote "Quiero tocarte". Maldito el momento en que dejé que se formasen esas palabras por primera vez. Acabaron siendo una canción que no tarareaba en alto para no molestar: "Quiero tocarte, quiero tocarte, quiero tocarte", una canción de las malas que se te metían en la cabeza y te ponían nerviosa. Decías "No soporto esa música medio disco de estribillo repetido a grito pelado siempre diciendo lo mismo. ¡Que se busquen un motel!" Tú y yo íbamos camino de un motel mientras en la radio un tipo repetía "Me gusta cómo eres-Me gusta como eres", y hubo algo parecido a un silencio incómodo. Mientras yo, tontamente excitado por mi canción, repetía "Quiero tocarte, quiero tocarte, quiero sostenerte entre mis brazos, quiero besarte, quiero y quiero y quiero. Quiero desnudarte, quiero acariciarte, quiero meter la mano entre tus piernas y quiero..."

A veces era una odisea salir del coche sin perder la dignidad.

Pero no, Scully, en serio: había mejores canciones en el silencio. Algunas te las dejaba escuchar, ojos a través. Y cada estrofa era distinta, cada vez era distinto.

23.-NUNCA ES BUEN MOMENTO, ¿VERDAD?

Cuando tuvimos que fingir estar casados para resolver un caso, me divertí tanto que llegaste a darme pena los primeros días. Después de aquella discusión, era yo quien me daba pena. Al final, los dos dábamos un poco de pena.

Había que hablar con los vecinos, había que ir a cenar con los vecinos y había que fingir que estábamos casados delante de los vecinos. Así que yo te cogía de la cintura, te daba besos, te llamaba cariño, te cogía la mano, te miraba con amor desmedido, te acariciaba la espalda. Tú sonreías y te escurrías. Yo volvía al ataque.

Me divertía a tu costa, sí, pero hubiese actuado igual si tú hubieses fingido como yo, si hubieses llevado tu imitación de matrimonio en sociedad un paso más allá del brazo en la cintura con distancia medida. Era lo que teníamos que hacer y no era para tanto. No era como para sentirnos incómodos.

Te puedo reconocer que me puse pesado con los chistes cuando estábamos solos, que si dónde acabaría nuestro matrimonio si dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, que si la pasión se había acabado. Pero no lo vi venir. Tú me ignorabas, no parecías particularmente molesta.

Hasta que una noche hice aquello, y saltaste, y todo saltó.

Lo que me molesta de aquello, o me molestaba...o me sigue molestando en parte por todo el tiempo perdido, quizá tiempo perdido es decir demasiado pero cosas perdidas en aquella época, es que yo me sentía cómodo con aquello. Sinceramente, no te entendía. Quizá debí pararme a pensar antes en que no te entendía en lugar de mofarme de ti forzando las situaciones, eso te lo concedo. Pero el caso no requería que nos acostásemos precisamente, sólo eran muestras de cariño y llevábamos años juntos, nos teníamos cariño. Ya nos habíamos abrazado, muchas veces de hecho, nos habíamos acariciado, nos habíamos dado besos con bastante más sentimiento del que teníamos que fingir. No me parecía para tanto. Es sólo que para mí era una situación cómoda, ponerte el brazo sobre los hombros, achucharte y darte un beso en la mejilla, bueno, ¿y qué? Todo eso me parecía bastante normal entre nosotros, quizá no habitual, pero sí normal.

El caso es que aquella noche no había que fingir nada y yo hice aquello. Estabas de espaldas preparando café, me reí para mis adentros, me acerqué, puse las manos en tu cintura y me incliné para darte un beso en la mejilla. Iba a decirte un exageradísimo "¿Qué haces, mi amor?" pero ni me dio tiempo. No sé qué te ocurrió, apenas te estaba rozando siquiera.

-¡Basta ya, Mulder!

Me separé, esperando que te volvieses. Te juro que por un momento pensé que ibas a abofetearme. Ni te moviste.

-Scully, sólo bromeaba. No es para tanto, creo.

-Pues deja de bromear.

Seguías sin moverte, las manos crispadas en el borde de la encimera. Hubiese sido fácil preguntarte cuál era el problema, el de verdad, pero me estabas dando miedo.

-Tenemos que fingir que estamos casados, -dijiste bajando el tono hasta que casi ni te oía,-pues muy bien, lo fingimos. Sólo te pido que me dejes en paz cuando estemos solos.

"Que me dejes en paz." Aquello sonó demasiado mal.

-¿Perdona?

Te volviste, con rabia pero sin fuerzas para sostener esa rabia, apenas podías mantenerme la mirada.

-Sólo digo que dejes las bromas y todo lo demás cuando no sea necesario por el caso, ¿de acuerdo? Porque estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

"Estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa." Demasiado ofendido para pensar en segundas lecturas. Diré a mi favor que, sintieses lo que sintieses, lo que querías que yo entendiese era justo lo que entendí.

-¡¿Perdona?!

-No hace falta que me toques tanto.

Aún... Si pudiese te juro que aún te odiaría por hacerme pasar por aquello. Te lo juro.

Diste un par de pasos hacia la puerta, te sujeté por la muñeca, me miraste con la misma rabia sin fuerzas, te solté.

-Scully, espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando porque si a estas alturas no me conoces lo suficiente para saber que jamás, jamás, haría algo así tenemos un problema pero de los gordos.

-No tenemos ese problema,-murmuraste. Era una oferta de paz y quizá incluso de conversación más útil que la que estábamos teniendo, pero no lo supe ver.

-Más vale porque créeme que si quisiera tocarte, te tocaría, si quisiera besarte, te besaría y aceptaría la respuesta que dieses. Ni de lejos necesitaría ni utilizaría un puto caso como escusa para hacerlo.

-Tampoco estaba diciendo eso, sólo que me pones nerviosa.

-Más vale.

-Pues vale.

Estuvimos evitándonos un par de horas. Luego nos pusimos a trabajar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Tardé unas cuantas horas más, hasta que me quedé solo, en quitarme de encima el rol de ofendido y pararme a pensar. En la otra opción. En el otro motivo por el que una persona puede rechazar y ponerse nerviosa ante las muestras de cariño. En que las únicas palabras que dijiste verdaderamente calmada en aquella discusión habían sido "No tenemos ese problema".

Ya, teníamos otro.

Sigo creyendo que sí querías decir lo que entendí, pero eso era sólo lo que estabas diciendo, demasiado nerviosa, no lo que estabas pensando. Estabas pensando en el otro problema.

Caminar sobre el límite sin cruzarlo es algo que saca de quicio a cualquiera. Quise entonces... No sé. Quise levantarme del sofá, ir hasta tu habitación, sentarme junto a ti en la cama y hablarte. O besarte y esperar respuesta. Tuve más claro de lo que lo había tenido nunca antes cuál seria.

El problema cuando llevas demasiado tiempo caminando sobre el límite es que nunca parece un buen momento para cruzarlo.

¿Verdad?

24.-NUNCA ME CANSARÍA

Uno tras otro, los coches, los pueblos, las señales, las nubes, los baches, las canciones en la radio, las gasolineras, los bares de carretera.

Una tras otra, las habitaciones de motel, las camas demasiado duras, demasiado blandas, los sillones incómodos, los escritorios pequeños, el "Trae otra silla de tu habitación", "Pásame ese informe", "Es tarde -Sólo un rato más, estoy a punto de verlo", tu cabeza cayendo teatralmente sobre la mesa, las salidas a la máquina de refrescos, los cafés que se quedan fríos, "No tires los lápices a la cama, Mulder, luego siempre se te olvida alguno y me los pincho", pizza o hamburguesa, "Mañana va a llover", "Sé lo que estás pensando, y no", "Scully, ¿te has quedado dormida?", "Que no, que te estaba escuchando".

Sólo habías cerrado los ojos porque te escocían.

Una tras otra, las mañanas en el despacho, "Mulder, súbete a la mesa a por lápices", "Skinner va a llamar en menos de cinco minutos, puedo leer su mente desde aquí", "Que yo no firmo este informe", "El café se ha quedado frío", "¿Dormiste mal anoche?", "Te acuerdas de aquel caso, cuando aún no habías nacido...", "Vampiro, dos puntos, personaje típico de la ¡literatura fantástica! Que...", "Vale, no lo llames vampiro, llámalo persona con colmillos hiperdesarrollados que bebe sangre y gusta de dormir en ataúdes", "No sé qué escribir, no sé qué escribir. Quiero un traslado", "¿Por qué iba a decir eso el testigo si no fuese porque...?", "El testigo estaba drogado, tú estabas drogado. Y yo quiero probar lo que tomasteis.", "Scully, por favoooor", "Mulder. Por. Favor".

Uno tras otro, los testigos, los sheriffs malhumorados, la policía pidiendo credenciales, las sombras que se mueven, las luces en el cielo, las oficinas en que nos dejan un escritorio minúsculo y nos dan una bombilla para la lámpara rota, las casas que miras durante horas hasta que sus ventanas parecen moverse, los amaneceres en cafeterías mugrientas, camareras que se esfuerzan en sonreír, como si pensasen que nuestra noche fue aún peor que la suya.

Una tras otra, las noches en tu casa, cervezas y pizza, películas viejas, conversaciones sobre nada, los pies sobre la mesa, tu risa..., las cejas levantadas, Cary Grant o Gregory Peck, la serie B está infravalorada, mirar tu vacío en el sofá cuando te levantas a coger el teléfono y sonreír, los cuadros de colores suaves y bien combinados, tu olor en todas partes...

Uno tras otro, los abrazos porque algo es demasiado para poder evitar el abrazo, los abrazos buscados, tus ojos en mis ojos, las palabras que no salen, las lágrimas besadas, los besos con cuidado de no decir más de la cuenta, labios: zona prohibida, las discusiones sobre cuánto te has arriesgado que podrían acabar, si hubiese valor, con un "porque te quiero, imbécil". Luego...tu mirada, tu sonrisa en la cama, el sabor de tu cuello, gemidos, uno tras otro, besos, sin zonas prohibidas, lamer, una vez tras otra, miradas en silencio, decirte despacio al oído: Quiero verlo, uno tras otro.

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca me cansaría de tenerte cerca.

25.-DE UN EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO DE COMPAÑERISMO

No sé cómo contarte esto.

Tengo la sensación de que sonará a cosas que no son. Quizá sórdido, patético o, peor aún, condescendiente. No sé cuándo empezó, ni siquiera si en algún momento lo evité. Pasó de idea peregrina a sentimiento habitual, sin que supiese cómo. No veo los cuándos, sólo el dónde: La puerta de comunicación entre habitaciones de hotel. Ése es el icono de un sentimiento extraño.

Veo los elementos de los que surgía: Las horas juntos, los años juntos, diría incluso que el compañerismo. Claro que no creo que el común de los agentes del FBI se sientan así respecto a sus compañeros: Eso sí que suena sórdido...

No, no hay manera de que suene bien, dudo que pueda hacerlo comprensible tal y como yo lo veía.

No hay forma correcta de empezar. Sólo... te lo cuento, Scully.

Verás, tú y yo no hablábamos de sexo. Y sí hablábamos. Hablábamos de sexo respecto a los casos, hablábamos de las noticias que hablaban de sexo, de los chistes sobre sexo en la radio, de los tópicos del porno. Hablábamos de sexo como un elemento abstracto, un sujeto de estudio, algo ajeno.

Hasta que ocurrió entre nosotros, nunca hablamos de sexo como algo que forma parte de la vida. Como algo personal. Algo que se puede echar en falta.

Después de unos años, teníamos un nivel de intimidad en el que cualquier tema personal salía de vez en cuando en una conversación, aún sin buscarlo, eran cosas que surgían. Casi cualquier problema, casi cualquier carencia. Salvo la falta de sexo.

Y ahí estaba yo, tumbado en la cama de cualquier motel, mirando la puerta de comunicación y pensando en ti al otro lado.

Tanto contacto, tanta intimidad... las cosas que se callan se ven a través. De hecho, la mayor parte de las cosas personales que sabía sobre ti era porque las veía a través de tus palabras, tus gestos, aunque no las dijeses exactamente.

Creía saber incluso cuándo había sido la última vez que habías tenido sexo. No una gran experiencia, al menos en lo que a consecuencias se refiere.

Así que sabía desde cuando no. Menos tiempo que yo, pero demasiado.

Sabía, sencillamente, que tenías que echarlo en falta.

Al otro lado de la puerta.

No es tan simple como parece. No lo es.

Es que... me preguntaba cómo te las arreglabas al respecto. No lo obvio, por supuesto, sino algo así como cómo te sentías, cómo debías sentirte.

Y la respuesta siempre era que igual que yo. Al otro lado de la puerta, siempre abierta por si ocurría algo, en la que colgaba un inmenso cartel de Prohibido. Al fin y al cabo, la puerta estaba abierta porque existía ese cartel, porque no se podía cruzar sin un motivo.

Pero no hablo de eso, aún no.

No pensaba en ello, no pensaba en ti pensando en sexo, echándolo de menos, cuando estábamos en Washington. Eran los hoteles y moteles, eran esas puertas, eran los ruidos en las otras habitaciones, las colchas con olor a lejía. La idea de que estabas sola en una habitación desconocida sin nada a lo que aferrarte, nada cercano.

Así que yo, tumbado en la cama, miraba la puerta y pensaba que quizá aún no podías dormirte y estabas pensando en ello, echándolo de menos. La solución obvia no servía porque no era de eso de lo que se trataba. Pensaba que quizá lo hacías y sí, cumplía su función, pero luego era peor: Te hacía sentir con más fuerza cuánto lo echabas de menos.

Te imaginaba entonces imaginando un beso lento. Abrazaba la almohada y creía saber exactamente cómo te sentías.

No llegaba a deseo, lo llegó a haber, lo hubo en ocasiones antes de llegarlo a haber, pero era pura comprensión, empatía. Casi compañerismo. Por extraño que resulte, es lo que sentía.

Entonces pensaba en el cartel de Prohibido sobre la puerta cerrada sin llave. En lo fácil que parecía, lo fácil que debería ser y que no era. Quería que no lo echases de menos como yo. En serio que me hubiese alegrado (quizá no del todo, pero me hubiese alegrado) si alguna vez hubiese oído un hombre en tu habitación, si hubiese sabido, leyendo entre líneas, que te habías acostado con alguien. Pero no ocurría. Pasaba el tiempo, seguía sin ocurrir, y estaba la puerta y yo mirándola, pensando en lo fácil que debería ser y no era.

Sintiendo que te sentías igual que yo. Tan fácil. Cruzar la puerta, caminar hasta tu cama, sacudirte el hombro un poco. "Eh, Scully, vengo a besarte lentamente y todo lo demás. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. No me mires así. Tú quieres sexo, yo también, estamos físicamente capacitados...Venga".

Y es por esto que existen las señales de prohibición: para que la gente no se joda la vida. En fin.

Por supuesto que me alegro de haber esperado a tener mejores motivos, de que llegase a haberlos, de que cuando ocurrió fuese deseo y...hubiese todo lo que había. No suplir una carencia sino...colocar todos los sentimientos en un lugar y darles forma. Gran diferencia.

Pero lo cierto es que por un tiempo me llegué a plantear seriamente acostarme contigo sólo por eso: Por el sentimiento de empatía. Y no es patético, sórdido ni condescendiente... de verdad.

Sólo era un extraño sentimiento de compañerismo.


	5. Chapter 5

26.-DE POR QUÉ NUNCA ROSAS ROJAS

Sabía que tu flor preferida era la rosa roja. Cuando me lo dijiste te dije que era un poco tópico. Contestaste que te daba igual, que olían muy bien y que su forma era perfecta y que punto.

Jamás te he comprado una rosa roja. Lo que no sabes es que ha sido queriendo.

Supongo que sí te das cuenta de que sólo te he llevado flores cuando estabas enferma en los hospitales. Supongo que también imaginas que no era cierto que se las robase al moribundo de la habitación de al lado ni a una señora con bastón que no podía correr detrás de mí.

Te las compraba, esa es la verdad, así de aburrido.

Comprarte flores siempre ha tenido para mí algo de triste. Mirar de reojo el puesto de flores, dar un par de pasos, pararme, dudar. Flores, ¿para qué?, porque son bonitas, a Scully le gustan las flores, son bonitas, llevar flores. Me paraba mirándolas. La mujer de turno se acercaba con una sonrisa discreta.

-¿Qué desea?

-Un ramo de flores.

-¿Cuáles quiere?

-No lo sé. Elija usted.

Y luego el cuidadoso

-¿Para quién son?

Y te dan ganas de contestar: Pues para Scully.

Me preguntaba si la respuesta que esperaban a esa pregunta era el nombre de una enfermedad en lugar de un nombre de persona. Por supuesto que no era el nombre de una persona, si acaso el de una relación. O ambas cosas: Mi tía enferma de osteoporosis, mi sobrina con apendicitis, mi mujer que acaba de dar a luz (no, eso se ve en la cara), mi compañera reaparecida tras una abdución, mi compañera con cáncer, mi compañera en observación después de que...¡venga ya!, no soy capaz de hacérselo entender a los médicos como para esforzarme con usted.

A veces sí contestaba:

-Para mi compañera.

Había una mirada interrogante: ¿Compañera? ¿Qué tipo de compañera? ¿Sentimental? ¿De trabajo? Y yo volvía a mi pensamiento de "A usted se lo voy a explicar..."

-Y, ¿sabe qué le gusta?

Entonces pensaba: Las rosas rojas.

-No sé, yo no tengo gusto para estas cosas,-eso siempre producía una sonrisa condescendiente.-Elija usted, un ramo bonito. Sin rosas rojas.

Extrañeza al principio, a veces un "¡Con lo que gustan!". Luego silencio y cierta compasión en la mirada mientras preparaban el ramo. Debía de haber una tristeza en ese "Sin rosas rojas" que no era capaz de disimular.

No recuerdo haber pedido nunca un ramo para ti sin especificar que no quería rosas rojas.

Caminaba con el ramo en la mano por los pasillos repitiéndome: En cuanto salgas de aquí, en cuanto te recuperes. Un día cualquiera, cuando estés bien, te compraré tus rosas rojas. Una única, perfecta, porque sí y punto, y que huela muy bien, rosa roja.

Un día cualquiera Scully, pero que estés bien.

Y, sabes, nunca lo hice.

Mal por mi parte.

27.-DE POR QUÉ SALTÉ.

Faltaban aún muchas horas para que los vuelos se restableciesen tras la tormenta de nieve aquella noche en el aeropuerto de Juneau.

Ya habíamos cenado, habíamos tomado café, luego chocolate, luego más café. Habíamos leído los periódicos, medio escrito un informe, hablado del tiempo, salido a tomar el aire para volver a entrar riéndonos de la mala idea que había sido. Nos acabamos rindiendo y nos sentamos en los incómodos asientos de plástico, compartiendo una manta.

Te estabas quedando dormida sobre mi hombro. Te apoyaste en un "No te importa, ¿verdad?", pasé el brazo por tu espalda, encontramos la postura. Tenía casi calor, quería quitarme la cazadora pero no lo hice por no moverte.

-Siento quedarme dormida.

-¿Por?

-Te vas a aburrir.

Me pareció muy tierno.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en el bosque? Debería obligarte a que me cantases una canción como hiciste tú.

-Demasiado público aquí. Además, yo tenía miedo. No es lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo, -respondiste en eco.

Pensé en cantarte, quizá aquello de "Rema, rema, rema..." Pero volviste a hablar, casi desde el sueño.

-Uno debería casi igual empezar a replantearse su vida cuando pasar la noche en un aeropuerto en medio de una tormenta de nieve, durmiendo en un asiento de plástico, parece algo cómodo, que ni siquiera recordarás cuando llegues a casa, que no da para anécdota comparado con... lo que ha sido otras veces.

-Bueno, uno debería sin duda replantearse su vida cuando, después de pasar la noche en el bosque, herido, temiendo el ataque de hombres invisibles, eso no parece una anécdota digna de mención; comparado con caer en un agujero en el suelo y apilar cadáveres para trepar sobre ellos y salir. -Me acordé de lo que te dije:-Veinte más y nos ganamos el jamón.

-Veinte más y nos ganamos el jamón,-reíste.-Dios mío, qué horror fue aquello...

-No, replantéatelo: Fue una buena anécdota.

Guardaste silencio un rato. Pensé que sí te habías dormido. Al principio ni supe a qué te referías.

-Pero tú te tiraste.

-¿Qué?

-El agujero en el suelo. Yo caí pero tú saltaste, y estando herido. Después de que yo cayese...

-¿He dicho ya que tenía miedo?

-Hombres invisibles en ambos, un bosque a la luz del día o una cueva en el subsuelo llena de cadáveres... No sé yo si elegiste bien.

Yo sí: Era cuestión de dónde estabas tú.

Te apreté los hombros.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Mucho más de lo que pueda parecer.

-Rema, rema, rema en tu barca bajando el arroyo...

Reíste un poco, luego te dormiste.

Pensé en que igual uno debería replantearse su vida cuando se siente más seguro en una cueva con cadáveres que solo en un bosque. Pero seguía pareciéndome lógico: Tú estabas dentro. ¿Cómo no iba a saltar?

28.-QUE TE HABÍAS IDO

No vamos a entrar en si estaba justificado o no, en si tenías tus razones, en si era demasiado importante para plantearse siquiera no intentarlo.

Claro que sé que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sé que la única diferencia es que lo hiciste tú.

Aquella noche llegaste a decirlo: "Así es como yo me siento cuando tú desapareces".

No quise decirte que, en parte, te equivocabas.

Esta es tu visión: El Fumador, de quién jamás debiste fiarte pero no vamos a entrar en eso, te ofrece la panacea. El único requisito es que yo no vaya, que yo no sepa nada. Tienes que desaparecer sin dejar rastro, con la excusa adecuada, como por ejemplo un problema familiar, e ir con él. Es demasiado importante, cumples sus normas, dejas un mensaje para mí (que nunca llegó). No te la puedes jugar más. Es demasiado importante y yo sabré entenderlo y sabré que estás bien en cuanto reciba el mensaje.

Esta es mi visión: Desapareces dejando un mensaje en el contestador sobre un problema familiar. Pasan las horas y no me llamas. Te llamo y no contestas. Te dejo mensajes y no contestas. Sigues sin llamar. Reviso el mensaje y no encuentro ninguna de las claves pactadas por si estamos en peligro pero no podemos hablar. Pero es que entonces, para mejorarlo, llamas a Skinner, le pides que me diga que estás bien pero, aunque él te dice que estoy en su despacho y quiero hablar contigo, te niegas a hacerlo. Skinner no detecta nada, ni claves ni tono de voz, nada, que indique que necesitas ayuda.

Sé que, desde tu visión de los hechos, todo tenía sentido. Salvo, quizá, confiar en alguien así y que el mensaje se perdiese, pero tenía sentido. Yo me pongo en tu lugar y te entiendo. Como entiendo que, cuando te cansaste de pedir disculpas la noche en que volviste, dijeses que así sabría cómo te sientes cuando desaparezco tras de cualquier pista.

Míralo desde el mío: Simplemente pensé que te habías ido.

No un secuestro: habrías luchado; no un problema: me lo dirías. Te conozco: sabía que no estabas en peligro. Tuve miedo después, llegué a pensarlo, pero "sabía" que no era eso. Simplemente te habías ido. Te... había perdido. De esa manera. Por tu propia decisión.

Todos los miedos, cada duda, cada momento en que pensé que había demasiado que perder, que no podríamos con ello, que no...lo querías tanto como yo.... tomaban forma en Skinner sentado en su mesa con el teléfono en la mano, diciéndome que le habías dicho que me dijese que todo iba bien.

Te habías ido y no querías hablar conmigo para que no te preguntase por qué. Para no tener que decirme que lo había estropeado todo que, de tanto acercarme, había logrado que no soportases estar cerca.

Aquella noche en que volviste insistías en disculparte, en que entendías lo preocupado que estaría porque te hubiese pasado algo malo. No supe cómo decirte, ni quise, la verdad: que no era eso lo que temía. No supe decirte nada. Te quedaste ahí esperando gritos, discursos, sermones... Sólo hubo un "Ya está hecho. No quiero hablar de ello". Te cansaste de pedir perdón. Nos abrazamos casi temiéndonos, como si fuese lo único que no parecía del todo fuera de lugar.

Tuve mucho miedo. Me asustaba pensar en lo lógico que me había parecido, hasta qué punto había llegado a estar convencido, con qué facilidad, de que la opción con más sentido era esa.

Te habías ido. Queriendo. Para no estar conmigo. Sin atreverte a decírmelo a la cara.

Parecía tan lógico...

29.-LOS MONSTRUOS SABRÁN ENTENDERLO

Se está haciendo largo esta vez sin hablarte.

Llevo...este tiempo que no puedo medir recordando una mañana en que te levantaste de la cama, te acercaste a la ventana y te quedaste mirando hacia fuera. Luego te volviste hacia mí y dijiste

-Podríamos...

Te mordiste el labio, sonreíste. Después dijiste algo. No lo recuerdo del todo, creo que fue algo sobre salir a desayunar y dar un paseo. Una de esas cosas muy normales que no eran normales para nosotros.

Pero no es eso en lo que pensaba, sólo en tu rostro después del "Podríamos..." En cómo sentí que, fuese lo que fuese, estaría bien.

No hacía mucho que nos acostábamos, menos que lo hacíamos... en calma. Cada palabra tuya sobre nosotros aún parecía poder guardar en su interior todos los miedos y todas las esperanzas, romperme o abrir otra puerta de ti.

Te mordiste el labio y sonreíste. En aquel "Podríamos..." cabía todo. Sentí que podríamos hacer lo que quisiésemos. Un día libre, no es para tanto. Podríamos hacer lo que quisiésemos juntos, podríamos pasarnos el día en la cama, podríamos salir a dar un paseo, podríamos sentarnos en un banco a hablar.

Podíamos estar juntos casi ya sin miedo a que el monstruo interior hablase del peligro de hacernos daño por ello.

"Podríamos..." Te mordiste el labio y sonreíste.

Yo podría quedarme a vivir para siempre en esa imagen. En eso estaba pensando.

Si salgo de ésta, Scully... Quisiera prometerte, que es más que prometerme, que si salgo de ésta mataré al monstruo. Y mataré al tuyo, le haré morirse de vergüenza y de hambre por falta de miedo. Si salgo de esta quiero un "Podríamos" en cada mañana y siempre responderé que sí. Podríamos hacer un viaje al fin del mundo, cogernos las manos aunque no haga frío, decirnos las cosas claramente, podría repetirte que quiero tocarte hasta que se te quede grabado y se repita en tu mente, podría comprarte rosas rojas, responder sólo con una sonrisa cuando hagamos el amor y sonrías, reírnos de todo, repetir palabras mágicas que sabemos de memoria, quemar todos los carteles de Prohibido el paso, dormir siempre abrazados. Salir a desayunar y dar un paseo, si es lo que quieres, siempre que quieras.

Sé que las cosas no funcionan así. Sé que los monstruos nunca duermen si acaso, como aquella mañana, se despistan un rato. Sé que, si volviese atrás, todas estas cosas que no te dije volvería a no decírtelas. Sé que el miedo suele vencerme y que tú eres aún peor en eso. Sé incluso que el miedo tiene sus motivos, los monstruos parte de razón, que todo es complicado.

Sé que yo no sería como pienso que sería, si salgo de ésta.

Pero, si ocurre, creo que deberíamos plantearnos muy seriamente el permitirnos más a menudo sentirnos bien. Creo que eso es algo que hasta los monstruos podrían entender si se lo explicamos. No se puede tener tanto miedo a sentir por lo que ha pasado o por lo que pueda pasar.

No merece la pena. Estoy aquí y lo único que quiero son esos momentos en que nos permitimos ser felices aunque fuese sólo por un momento.

Si salgo de esta, tendrás un "Podríamos", una sonrisa y un sí, siempre que quieras.

Los monstruos sabrán entenderlo.

Demasiado cansado para pensar. Deja que vuelva a vivir en esa imagen tuya.

Quizá algún día...

30.-HABLAMOS LUEGO, ¿VALE?

Treinta

Hoy... no puedo.

No he querido hablarte en ningún momento de lo que está ocurriendo.

Quiero...mantener estos momentos aparte, como los niños que sacuden las manos bajo las pompas de jabón para mantenerlas en el aire; aunque saben perfectamente cuál es el fin de toda pompa de jabón.

No te he hablado de ello pero he pensado mucho en cómo insistí para que intentases recordar lo ocurrido durante tu abducción. No puedes imaginarte lo imbécil que me siento. Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y que alguien haga lo que sea, lo que sea, para no poder recordar nada de esto. Que deje de ocurrir y que no sepa que ha ocurrido, que no exista.

Sólo quiero que no exista, así que he huido atado a estas sillas, como podía. Pensando cada vez que también perdería eso, cada vez, que habría quizá un pequeño error de cálculo por parte de esos seres, unos números mal puestos, o quizá algo deliberado: "¿Qué ocurre cuando se le fríe el cerebro a un humano?-Interesante. ¡Probémoslo!" Cada vez, queriendo que terminase, cada vez, queriendo despertar en una cama de hospital con amnesia parcial, por favor.

Cada vez, queriendo morirme por fin.

Pero cada vez pidiendo que, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, si iba a seguir consciente, pudiese seguir recordando. Con todo lo que han hecho...sólo que no me dejasen sin recuerdos antes de matarme.

Es todo lo que tengo para huir y el único referente. Apenas hay luz, el silencio es insoportable pero mejor que el sonido de las máquinas, no hay días ni noches, apenas referencias espaciales, los límites de la sala se pierden en la oscuridad. No hay nada a lo que aferrarse salvo eso.

Sólo sé que desde que estoy aquí esta es la vez número treinta que me concentro en olvidarlo todo y hablarte. Vez número 30: única referencia temporal.

Recuerdos e imaginar que te hablo: único refugio. Sin nombrar por tanto lo que ocurre, primera norma. Que he roto porque...quiero romper la segunda norma.

Yo... Empiezo a creer que... esto va a acabar de la forma más sencilla, la mejor dentro de las posibilidades, ¿no? Sigo teniendo recuerdos, era lo que quería. Pero lo de estar consciente se hace cada vez más difícil. Últimamente tengo delirios, sé que son delirios y no sueños porque estás en esta misma habitación, en los que me dices que debo mantenerme despierto. Sé de qué va eso.

Las lágrimas les parecen interesantes, ¿sabes?, las recogen.

Me gustaría tanto hablarte de verdad. No sé qué te diría, quizá alguna de esas cosas que te he ido contando, quizá sólo que tengo frío y miedo, que te quiero o cualquier...tontería de ese tipo, o me quedaría callado mirándote. Pero lo más probable es que hiciese un chiste estúpido, ¿verdad?

Me gustaría escuchar tu voz. Algo distinto al "Tienes que mantenerte despierto, Mulder", distinto a esos recuerdos en los que nunca soy capaz de recordar tus palabras exactas, distinto a las cosas que te imagino contándome, acallando el "No es Scully, esa no es Scully, ella no diría eso". Tu voz diciendo lo que fuese, pero tuyo. Un "Mulder", medio reproche en respuesta a mi chiste fuera de lugar.

No te esfuerces, Scully: Voy a dormir un rato.

Eso sí, rota la primera norma, mantengo la segunda.

Sólo voy a dormir un rato. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte aún.

Hablamos luego, ¿vale?


End file.
